LOTM: Dark Skies S3 P3/Transcript
(The scene opens as it shows Tommy talking to Cal and Nevada) Cal: So the invasion is starting... Tommy: Yeah... We're on our way back to our Multiverse to help stop them. Nevada: Its a good thing we kept our forces over New Shine. We'll better ready to blast them straight to hell! Tommy: We are on our way with reinforcements. We'll get though you two. Cal: I hope so Tommy... As long as Cloe makes it out... Nevada: Of course she'll make it. Tommy: Just hang tight. This is gonna be a hard one. (Tommy shuts off the comm as he heads over to join the group as the Poseidon's Dragon. It shows the heroes and the few Silver Sailors that a left readying the ship for battle) Nathan: How's the crew Ash? Ashlynn: Ready for some pay back sir. Nathan: Good. Same here. Jack: At least we are finally going home again. Cloe: Except without David... Daniel: Yeah... Hopefully we'll find him after we stop these shadows. (Garrick walks over to the group) Garrick: Alright, she's locked and loaded. Nathan: Perfect. Let's get down there and kick their asses. Garrick: Couldn't agree more Captain. (The heroes board the Poseidon alongside some soldiers before taking off. The shields turn on as they fly thought space) Garrick: You said this ship has a wrap like the one you came here in? Marion: Yeah. I made several upgrades when my and Nate started to date. Kotoko: Let's turn it on! (The ship uses its wrap drive as it leaves the Protects Multi-Universe back to theirs. They arrive over the planet which is protect by a fleet of Order Ship. They fly down to New Shine where the heroes' army is seen fighting against a Shadow Advance.) Seris: What do we do Garrick? Garrick: Jump! (The heroes jump from the ship. The Rangers and E-10 morph mid jump before they all land in front of their army and stand up) Daniel: Were we late to this party boys? Shadow: Kill them! (The Shadows move in on the heroes who are seen slashing and shooting their way through the group before they make it through the advance. They then start to head toward town square.) Garrick: That portal should be receiving power from an outside source. Once we reach Town Square, it'll be a fight to search for the Generator. If you find it, destroy it. Daniel: Then wh- Cloe: LOOK OUT! (A car is seen flying toward the heroes who jump out of the way. They turn and see a Pure Shadow that appears muscular and more evolved than the others. It roars before growling at the group) Garrick: Silencer! (The Silencer moves with speed toward the group, smacking Daniel and Brody away before pouncing on top of Levi) Levi: Ah get off of me! (Levi drives his sword through it's mouth, causing it to stumble back before Garrick blasts it with a Psy blast, killing it) Garrick: I thought they stopped breeding those things. Come on, let's keep moving. (Suddenly fire from above hits the ground. They look and see fighters) Nagisa: We got airborn enemies! Kotoko: I'M ON IT! (Kotoko fires electricity at the fighters, causing their systems to fail and causing them crash into the ground) Garrick: Let's go! (The heroes arrive at Town Square where a large battle is going on between the Shadow and the heroes' forces.) Cloe: Over there! (Cloe points toward the large generator powering up the portal) Daniel: Come on! (The heroes run over to the generator.) Seris: How are we supposed to destroy this thing? (Rex plants a charge onto the Generator) Rex: Like this. Garrick: Alright, now let's go help our boys. (The heroes turn and run into the fight. They are seen battling Shadows in the crowd before more air fighters fire at the army, killing a few soldiers) Garrick: Everyone, push forward, we're gonna push this army back! Nathan! (Nathan turns toward Garrick) Garrick: We finish this fight now! Call in the Dragon! Nathan: Way ahead of you Vons. Triangulating our position now! (Nathan pushes some advancing Shadows away with a wave of water. Garrick then turns to see Seris and Ashley fighting some Dark Rangers) Garrick: Seris, Ashley! Ashley: Yeah?! Garrick: It's time we end this. Push forward men! (The fighters go in for another strafing run, killing more men as they fire down) Garrick: And someone get Kotoko to clear the sky! Rex: Sir! (Rex and Garrick turn toward the generator as the Charge is seen reaching the end of the countdown, exploding and destroying the generator. The heroes celebrate for a second before they notice something odd) Daniel: The Portal. It's not going down! Garrick: That wasn't the main power source, that was a backup! (More Shadows begin to flood from the portal as the Poseidon's Dragon is seen flying toward town square before cutting back to the heroes) Tommy: With that portal still standing, we'll be overrun! (Garrick looks around at all the men being killed by the Shadows before he sheaths his sword) Garrick: Get everyone back to the ship. Nathan: Everyone, fall back! (The soldiers fall back as the Shadow Army follows. The heroes all board the Dragon as Garrick grabs onto the ladder. He then turns and sees Alkorin and Andrak leaving the Portal before he and Alkorin stare at each other. The ship then begins to take off as Alkorin begins to laugh as he clenches a fist, causing the ground to shake before a Goliath bursts forth and grabs onto the Dragon, pulling it down and causing some of the Silver Sailors and soldiers to fall to their deaths. Seris then runs over to Garrick to pull him up) Seris: Garrick, take my hand! (Garrick sees all the men falling from the deck as the Goliath roars. Garrick then shuts his eyes) Seris: Garrick! GARRICK! (Garrick opens his eyes before turning up and placing an amulet into Seris's hand.) Garrick: Give this to Ashley for me. Seris: Wait what?! (Garrick lets go of both the ladder and Seris's hand, falling toward the Goliath) Seris: NO!!! (Garrick turns during his fall and pulls out his sword, glowing with Psychic energy before ramming it into the Goliath's weak point, causing it to release the ship from it's grasp as Nathan begins to fly away. He pushes the blade deeper in, causing it to die and fall to the ground. Garrick falls before looking up and seeing the Dragon fly off as he looks toward Alkorin and stands. He then pulls his blade once more as Shadows move in on him) Garrick: RAAAAGH! (Garrick fights through numerous Shadows and Dark Rangers as he walks towards Alkorin. Garrick suddenly is attacked from behind and has his back sliced before he turns and kills the Shadow responsible. He closes in on Alkorin before he kills another Shadow before two blades pierce his body, causing him to drop to his knees and let go of his sword. Alkorin then walks up and stands before Garrick as his hand glows with Shadow energy) Alkorin: You will be remembered... (Alkorin forms a ball of Shadow Fire) Alkorin: As the hero who sacrificed his life...for nothing! (Garrick looks up at Alkorin coughing before he scowls) Garrick: Do your worst Allen... (Alkorin growls before forcing the ball of fire into Garrick's chest, causing his skin to crack with glowing purple energy as he screams in pain. The cracks grow before Garrick suddenly explodes in a bright purple light as it shows Seris watching from the distance on the Dragon tearing up at sight, realizing what has happened) Seris: NOOOO!!! (The Dragon flies off with the rest of the army's transports as the scene cuts to Garrick's sword sitting in a pile of ash, loosing it's psychic glow as his presence dies off) Seris:...... (It goes over to Cloe who gasps) Daniel: Cloe what is it? You okay? Cloe:..... Garrick.... He's... He's gone... Jane: What?! Brody: What do you mean gone?? Cloe: I can't sense him.. His energy just.... It gone... Marion: *Tears up* No... Jack: Someone's gotta tell Ashley... Cloe: I think she already knows.... (The Knights all look sad at what had happen. Cloe looks up at the sky) Cloe: Garrick... I'm sorry... I should have listened... Forgive me.... (The scene goes over Seris who's going over to Ashley. He sees Ashley just looking out into space) Seris:.... *Looks at the amulet* Garrick you idiot.... You just got her back and you left her alone again... Daniel: Come on, we need to start thinking about what to do next. (The heroes leave, leaving Seris alone who looks angrily into the distance before heading below deck. It then cuts to Alkorin and Andrak returning to the Shadowrealm victorious) Alkorin: At long last! The hero of the Multiverse has been destroyed! Now our plan can go off without a hitch! Andrak: Yes my lord, everything has gone exactly as you have foreseen. Alkorin: Soon we will be able to lead our forces deeper into The Omniverse. Then, peace will finally be achieved! Andrak: What shall our next move be my lord? Alkorin: I'm sending you out. Andrak: Where to? Alkorin: I need you to finish off the heroes. Andrak: Oh it will be the greatest pleasure. I already got my men ready and waiting! Alkorin: Good Captain. Now go. Win this for the Shadowrealm. Andrak: Yes my lord. *Leaves* Alkorin: It is time to finish this heroes. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Transcripts Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3